


a figure of the new

by freloux



Series: intarsia [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freloux/pseuds/freloux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"that tuxedo makes you look like a sexy orchestra conductor. wave your hands around."<br/>based off the episode "mummy on the orient express"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	a figure of the new

She didn't think she would come back. She very nearly didn't. It's the rhythm of time that propells them onwards. There's the whole vast universe for them to explore, of course, but there's something about who they are to each other as well. Clara called it magnetism once, like gravity, like the pulsing center of any one of the millions of planets they have floated past.

She called him heartless and meant it. It's not just Danny and the Doctor and Clara's confused, jumbled feelings: the memories that have built up with the Doctor, memories that are sexual and emotional and real. It's also watching as a planet dies and countless numbers of its inhabitants die along with it. A rip in the fabric of time and space.

Yet here they are, in the hallway of a train, and she's so close to him she can almost feel his heartbeats - both of them. One is slow and rhythmic, like the ticking of a great and majestic clock, while the other is faster, erratic, eager.

She feels a little ridiculous in this flapper getup. Like the Doctor and his incredulity at disgusting aliens, Clara hasn't quite gotten used to the costumery that some of these planets force them into.

The Doctor, however, has gotten the better end of the deal. She surveys his suit with an admiring glance.

"That tuxedo makes you look like a sexy orchestra conducter. Wave your hands around."

He looks down at her carefully, a question in his eyes. She responds by looking back up at him, desperate and wanting. With that, he spins her around and presses her against the wall. He hikes up her dress, nudges down her panties and slides two fingers in from behind. "Quiet," he warns against her threatening moan. "Otherwise everyone will know what a little slut you are." He rubs in slow, agonizing circles against her g-spot. She bites down on the noise that trembles against her lips, but can't stop a gasp from escaping as her pussy clenches and shudders. She drips down over his fingers to his wrist.

And he keeps going. He pulls out of her and changes the angle. Slowly, quietly, the Doctor slides his arm in front of her so the heel of his hand presses against her sensitive clit as he pushes back into her. Clara can feel her nipples beginning to ache under her dress. She matches his friction, almost swaying against him as her cunt throbs and he continues to pleasure her.

"We don't have much time," he says in a teasing, almost conversational way. 66 seconds, to be exact.

But he knows her, knows her body and its rhythms just like he knows the intricacies of the TARDIS and the weak spots of certain mechanical extraterrestials. She sighs and bucks her hips against his touch as he slides his fingers out and up, moving in exploratory circles against her clit. Clara can feel both his heartbeats at her back now. The slower beat is picking up, while the faster one is now an excited buzz.

When she comes, it's in pulsing waves against his fingertips. She whimpers quietly, pressing his hand to her cunt so she can ride out the feeling for as long as possible. Then she coughs, rights herself, and feels his heartbeats slow back to normal as he sucks off his fingers, wipes his dirty palm on his trouser leg.

Later, after the adventure has concluded, she asks him for planets. She knows now that he's not heartless; he has two hearts. One beats in time to the slow movement of the universe. The other beats for her.


End file.
